


[DickJay] Take you as mine

by Crixan



Series: DIckJay Week 2021 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alternative Universe - A/B/O Dynamics, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Jason Todd, Creampie, Djw2021, Forced Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Omega Jason Todd, Top Dick Grayson, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crixan/pseuds/Crixan
Summary: Talon had observed his target for quite some time.His Bluejay was smart. Very clever.However, Talon was better.And Talon had set his sights on him.Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, typical or non-typical|Student Dick trying to woo hot Literature teacher Jason|Earth 3/Talon!Dick|Jason is a Size Queen
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Earth-3 Richard Grayson | Talon/Jason Todd
Series: DIckJay Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	[DickJay] Take you as mine

He observed his prey for a week. Following his routine without his subject noticing. Memorized his pattern, his weakness, his patrol routine.

It was what let him realized the secret the subject of his interest was trying to hide all this time.

Red Hood AKA Jason Todd was an omega. Hiding his designation from everyone.

Talon had to give it to him. If it wasn't because of Talon's close attention, he wouldn't have realized it.

But unfortunately, Talon did found out about it, and it was that one thing that was going to be Red Hood's downfall.

* * *

Talon sneaked into the safehouse Red Hood frequented, or at least was going to crash after patrol. He removed the heat suppressant pills with harmless fake pills. Sneaking in small amount of aphrodisiac powder into the salt, insignificant enough to affect the user, but will slowly become detrimental after prolonged usage. And that's what Talon wanted.

And now, Talon just had to lay in wait. When the right moment came, Talon will get what he wanted.

Jason could felt someone watching him, making his hair stood right up when he felt eyes on him. Yet every time he turned to catch his stalker off guard, there was no one there.

It was driving him absolutely crazy. He couldn't even felt safe in his own safe house, the tingling feeling of something or someone in there made him unable to fall asleep. Which in return causing him to become sloppy in his job.

Just last night he almost pulled a gun on a cat when he heard tin clanging on the ground, giving both himself and the cat a heart attack.

Jason popped another heat suppressant pill into his mouth, ruffling his hair in annoyance and frustration.

Gotham heat was terrible. He could felt himself sweating underneath his armor, and it felt like it was getting horrible every day. And his case wasn't going anywhere. Just when he found a lead, something or somewhere would come out and killed that one lead, as if the world was up to spite him.

It didn't help that Jason still have no idea who the fuck was following him. No scent, no appearance, no declaration or maiming. It was driving him nuts and testing his limited patience.

The stalker was either too good, or Jason was too paranoid. Both were not good options for him.

Was it just him? Or did his heater broke? The fuck he was sweating buckets under his simple T-shirt.

Did he have a fever? But that shouldn't be it. He didn't encounter anything or anyone whose health was less than perfect.

Wait--…high body temperature? Feeling someone stalking him…unsafe in his own safehouse…

Jason scrambled to where he put his pills, taking a quick sniff before throwing them to the bins. Heart racing, Jason quickly scrambled for his guns, eyes wild looking at everything in the room.

Someone snuck into his safehouse- swapped his pills-

-Someone knew he was an omega, and knew where he lived.

Jason ducked when he felt someone behind him, unfortunately too late when gloved hands with clothed chloroform covered his nose. He tried elbowing the intruder, even tried twisting underneath and away.

"Shh…" an unfortunately familiar voice sounded beside his ear, turning Jason's blood cold. Talon. Fucking Talon was on his ass.

"Get off me…" Jason tried to struggle from his hold, trying to avoid closing his gradually heavy eyelids. His impromptu heat was creeping up on him, sapping his energy with every attempt of escape.

"Sleep, Little Wing," Talon cooed beside his ear, before Jason heard the sparkle of a taser gun and he knew no more.

Talon let the body fell off without much care, kneeling beside Jason and took in his flushed face. Thankfully he mixed some of Ivy's heavy-duty chloroform with more aphrodisiac, or else simple chloroform and taser wouldn't keep Jason down for long.

He pressed his cold lips on the unresponsive plump lips, tongue going in and tasting the warmth heat before removing himself.

He had all the time in the world to play with the pretty blue jay.

* * *

Jason woke up with a killer headache and sweaty. He tried to open his eyes, but all he could see was blurry and not at all helpful to his headache.

"You're awake," Talon---Dick's voice sounded to his ears. Jason tried to move towards the sound source, but he felt something trapping his hands at his sides, something leather-strapped his wrists. Actually, it's not just his wrists either, Jason could felt the same material on his torso, his thighs, and ankles.

He shivered when he felt fingers lightly trailing his stomach (he's naked? Why is he naked? Fuck-), Jason could felt his heat coming up hard, with how much slick he was excreting with just a touch on himself.

"Don't touch me," Jason tried to glare at the other male, futilely struggling in his bonds, heart-pounding heavily underneath his ribcage. He could felt himself flushing red when he felt more slick coming out when Dick pressed lightly at his pelvis.

"Don't be like that, Little Wing," Dick twisted the tempting nubs, pulling them taut and watching Jason trashed on the breeding bench. The smell of an aroused omega was heavy in the room, and Dick was going to devour him.

Jason felt Dick removing his hands from him, silently disappointed by the action but also a tremendous relief from what he knew was going to come.

He tried to throw back his head to watch Dick grabbing a small bottle, apprehension growing in him as he approached him.

"Open up~" Strong hand gripped his jaw, forcing them open as Dick poured whatever was inside the bottle into his mouth. Jason tried to jerk away, twisting his head and making the liquid slipping down his chin and down onto the floor. However, more of it still went into his mouth, going down his throat as Jason was forced to drank lest he suffocated or force-feed by Dick.

Dick removed his hand, watching with a cold smile as Jason coughed. "This is aphrodisiac I got from Ivy, especially potent on omega and tend to make them begging for cock during heat," Dick spilled the remaining liquid onto Jason, eyes going heated as he watched the trail of pinkish liquid going down the erect omega member and twitching, wet hole.

"Why are you doing this?" Jason felt his mind turning to mush, his heat and the goddamn aphrodisiac were not doing well to his consciousness. Already he could felt himself wanting for cock. His hole already dripping so much.

"Why am I doing this?" Dick repeated, still with that thrice-damned smile.

Jason tried not to flinch when Dick got up close to his face, heart pounding under the intense gaze, the alpha pheromones hitting him in the face and it was definitely affecting more than he thought.

Those eyes suddenly turned…craze, focus and intense, filled with obsessed love and possessiveness.

"That's because you're mine," Dick shoved two fingers into the slick hole without warning, obscene squelch covered by a loud gasp as Jason writhed from pain and pleasure, eyes rolling back.

"Mine." Inserting another finger and rammed in. Jason screamed, thighs tensing and jumping so hard the breeding bench wavered.

"Mine." Slender fingers spread and stabbed in, touching all part of the velvet walls. Slick gushing out, forming a puddle on the floor.

" **MINE**." Dick growled out, curving his fingers and pressing harshly on the bundle of nerves, watching with a sick and satisfied smile when Jason bucked and screamed and squirted all over his hand.

Dick removed his hand, giving them a lick, tasting the sweet tang of his omega's orgasm, never taking his eyes off Jason. Watching him sagging back onto the breeding bench, chest heaving and eyes teary as he panted from the unexpected orgasm. 

The alpha pheromones were choking Jason, sending his instinct haywire, his inner omega begging to be filled, to be owned and fucked and breed. He was limped as another lip pressed against him, tasting himself on the talented tongue.

"You are mine," leaving a hard suck on the neck, trailing down to the impressive tits, perked and readied to be played. "And you're never leaving me," Jason looked and their eyes connected, Dick looking back to him as he sucked hard on one nipple while pulling the other.

There was no warning before he bite down on the bud, and Jason tried to arch beneath him with a choked-off sob.

Jason wanted to fight back. Cover himself. Stop the pleasure from assaulting his mind. But he whined, trying futilely to present his tits for his alpha, held down by the restraints. The omega roaring inside, submitting to the alpha who held him down.

Dick teasingly left a kiss on the reddened nipple, before going to the next, repeating the motion with the other. Every love bite, the imprint of around a nipple still, all of it belonged to Dick. He cupped them in his hands, loving how firm yet soft they were, just the suitable size in his hands.

"Alpha…" Jason moaned, rationale gone, teal eyes tinted with the same pink of the aphrodisiac. He tried to spread his thighs wider, wiggling his hips in the limited space, as if tempting the alpha to claim him.

Dick moved downwards, leaving trail of kisses down the smooth abs, biting on the soft flesh of the pelvis before reaching the omega member.

"So cute, Little Wing," Jason jumped when those hands closed around his cock, moaning when he felt warm licks on his head.

Dick didn't play long on them. It was not his objective of the night. Kneeling down, he came face to face with the omega tempting hole, puckered and wet and twitching for something.

Dick pulled them apart with his thumbs, watching them trying to close around something, exposing the ring of muscle to the air. "Such a cute little hole," Jason never felt more exposed than he was right now.

"Dick!" Dick dived in, tongue lapping at the slick that leaked out before thrusting inside, swiping over the soaked walls as he licked and sucked.

Jason moaned, trying to squeeze his legs close, trying to move downward onto the sinful tongue. Dick reduced him into a mewling mess, begging for more and letting out pathetic sounds that Jason would never dare to let out.

However, just as Jason was racked up and readied to come for the second time, Dick stopped.

"Aww, don't be sad," Dick laughed at the disappointed moan coming from his omega. His lower face was drenched in the omega's fluid, watching how Jason's breathe hitched as he licked some of the slick with this tongue.

By now, his blue jay was putty, vulnerable, and malleable on his hands. Pretty eyes following his every movement. Watching him so intensely as he removed his clothes, giving his omega a show.

The omega pheromones became thicker the moment his cock was revealed, erected in all its 9 inches glory and 4 fingers thick. Dick heard the almost inaudible whine and definitely smelled the river of slick his omega was excreting.

He chuckled as he moved towards Jason, whose eyes never looked away from his surprisingly well-endowed penis. "You like them?" He let his cock slapped onto Jason's face, dragging his balls along the bridge of his nose, poking the cheeks as Jason tried to mouth them.

"Such as slut," without warning, he shoved his cock into Jason's mouth. Hands curling onto the thick curls and holding them on as Jason choked on his dick.

He watched tears falling down from the progressively glazy eyes, eyelids fluttering as the owner tried to breathe through the large cock choking his throat. A sense of twisted love in him as he thrusted further down, using the mouth as another hole.

Jason gasped for sweet air when the cock was removed from his throat, saliva dripping out sloppily as his hair was pulled upward by rough hand. A whine fell out when a tongue was shoved down into mouth, lapping all of him with so much force.

"You are beautiful," he lightly bit down on the bruised red lips, caressing the blushing cheek as he watched the fierce and beautiful omega docilely leaned into his touch.

He stood up, his omega following his every movement, until he reached the space between those long supple thighs.

Dick pressed two fingers to the rims, not surprised with the sensitivity of omega due to the aphrodisiac, but definitely pleased when river of slick and drizzle of cum flowed out of the hole.

"Alpha-," Jason whined so prettily, attempting to widen his legs for his alpha, omega pheromones so thick in the air that any lesser alpha would had gone insane trying to mound the omega in questioned.

However, Dick Grayson was Talon, who went through so much training that omega pheromone was almost ineffective in affecting him.

"I don't know what you want, Little Wing," Inserting three fingers back inside, watching his omega crying at just a tint of pleasure, hole trying to suck them in deeper.

He put his cock at the soaking hole, rubbing them and coating them in the excess slick as he teased the desperate omega, his other hand gripping lightly at the leaking member.

Jason wanted to cry, his mind too gone to think rationally. He wanted his alpha, his alpha's knot, filling the desperate emptiness in him with his seeds.

"Alpha! Alpha!" Jason sobbed, "Want your cock! Fuck me! Alpha please!" His body felt like melting, the ache to be fuck was almost painful.

Jason let out a happy gasp when his thighs were gripped tight and a hard cock was shoved into his eager hole. The dull burn was offset by the overwhelming pleasure, the cock pressing every node of his insides.

"So tight, Little Wing," Dick kissed his ear, hands on the hips and started thrusting, pulling until only the tips remained inside, then shoved in deep until his balls hit the supple cheeks.

He moved, hard and fast, watching his omega's pleasure expression: eyes teary and glassy, face blushing red and plump lips opened, little 'ah, ah, ah' with every thrust.

"Alpha! Alpha!" Jason cooperatively bucked his hips own in time with every thrust, loving the way it rubbed his insides. He was producing so much slick it was ridiculous.

"Do you love it when I rub here?" Dick grinded down, eyes never leaving from Jason's twisted expression.

"Or here?" He changed the angle, trying to find the bundle of nerves he hit earlier.

Jason screamed, the whole bench moving along when Dick jabbed his prostrate, eyes rolling back as he came again, fueled by the aphrodisiac Dick gave him.

"So sensitive, are you?" Dick's eyes curled into crescent, jabbing into that spot, again and again, watching the little cocklet leaking with cum. "Do you like my dick, Little Wing?"

His omega's face was absolutely debauched right now, eyes rolling back and tongue out, saliva dripping down his chin and going down temptingly between the cleavage.

"Love your cock Alpha!" Jason cried, trying to tempt the cock into moving his insides. "So thick! Big!" He clenched down, as if trying to memorize the large cock with the insides of his velvet walls, the squelch audible 

Dick cooed and started ramming back in, sucking down onto the pale neck, his omega panting and moaning loudly. "Good omega," He sucked down the teeth-marked nipple, purposely pressing down his torso on Jason's cocklet.

Jason felt like dying, the thick cock rearranging his insides. He almost choked on his saliva when he felt the head touching his cervix, his omega screaming for his alpha's seeds, wanting to be bred and pupped.

Dick's movement became less restrained, chasing his own orgasm as he went in harder, grip definitely leaving bruises on the hips, ramming in so deep his omega was screaming.

"No-! Don't-!" Jason managed to rein back his rationale, only to panic when he felt Dick going for his neck, scenting the gland and licking them. Jason trashed around in his bounds, knowing how futile it was but he was scared and _please no don't!_

Jason choked out a screamed sob, pain and pleasure blacken his mind, feeling those sharp canines tearing into his skin and marking him, claiming him and forcing him to become the other's mate. His traitorous omega purred at finally being claimed, cumming on the thick rod.

Dick's knot locked in, the velvet walls hugging his cock nicely as he released all his seeds into the omega. He pushed deeper, watching the omega trashed around, oversensitive to the point of blacking out, his little cocklet giving a few drizzles of cum before softening.

"Good omega," He kissed the unresponsive lips, his other hands kneading the generous tits. Jason laid there unconscious, chest heaving from the activity, leaving himself vulnerable to Dick, who worshipped the gorgeous body of _his_ omega.

For the next few minutes, Dick laid kisses down his mate, biting down the neck and collarbone, pulling on the perky nubs as he waited for his knot to return to normal.

"You're mine now," Dick licked lovingly on the mark, tasting the blood and sweat lingering there.

His omega.

His.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain is going dead. I still have a few more WIP and it's already the event date. 
> 
> Enjoy my trash writing and smut.


End file.
